Naruto The Lucifer
by Personnes Arrierees
Summary: Naruto Namikaze adalah iblis kuat yang pernah ikut serta dalam Great War dan Civil War. Dia menikahi wanita yang dicintainya, Grayfia Lucifuge. Naruto mendapatkan surat rekomendasi dari Tetua untuk menjadi Maou Lucifer. Dapatkah Naruto menjalankan tugasnya dengan baik? Didampingi oleh istrinya Naruto akan mendamaikan dunia! Ia juga berperan penting dalam aliansi World Government!


[Sabtu, 20 Mei 2017]

* * *

 **Naruto The Lucifer**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **Warning:** OOC! Semi-canon. Devil Naruto!

* * *

 **Chapter 1: End of Civil War**

Mekai, sebutan dunia untuk para kaum Iblis dan Malaikat Jatuh –Malaikat yang membangkang sehingga diusir dari Surga. Belum lama ini, Mekai diselimuti oleh peperangan panjang bernama Great War yang melibatkan kaum Iblis, Malaikat Jatuh, dan Malaikat. Perang itu berjalan selama belasan tahun. Tak terhitung korban yang sudah berjatuhan, bahkan beberapa pemimpin dari masing-masing kubu tewas.

Akhirnya keputusan dibuat. Mereka –iblis, malaikat jatuh, dan malaikat sepakat untuk membentuk aliansi bernama _**World Government**_. Sebuah organisasi besar yang bertujuan untuk mendamaikan dunia yang meliputi Mekai, Bumi, dan Surga.

Setiap keputusan dibuat, pasti ada yang menentang. Itu lumrah. Beberapa kaum iblis ada yang tak setuju dengan terbentuknya aliansi. Kebanyakan mereka berasal dari keturunan Yondai Maou.

Akhirnya, setelah perselisihan semakin memanas perang tak terelakan. Perang yang dinamakan _Underworld Civil War_ itu melibatkan fraksi iblis. Perang antara Old-Satan Faction dan Anti-Satan Faction sudah berlangsung selama beberapa tahun. Pihak malaikat dan malaikat jatuh turut membantu fraksi iblis untuk menang dari pemberontak.

Sampai sekarang, perang itu belum usai.

* * *

Di medan perang, situasi telah memanas. Masing-masing kubu mengerahkan kekuatan terbaik. Terdengar ledakan-ledakan dibeberapa tempat. Kawah-kawah tercipta hasil dari pertarungan. Terlihat para pemimpin pemberontak atau Old-Satan Faction duduk di singgasana masing-masing yang melayang di udara. Mereka berjumlah 4 orang. Masing-masing dari mereka memiliki gelar Yondai Maou, diantaranya Asmodeus, Leviathan, Beelzebub, dan terakhir Lucifer.

Di salah satu medan perang, terlihat seseorang yang sedang bertarung dengan puluhan musuh sendirian. Orang itu memiliki rambut pirang jabrik. Perawakannya seperti pemuda berumur 23 tahun. Kulitnya berwarna coklat serta memakai pakaian serba hitam ditutupi oleh jubah kuning.

Dia adalah salah satu High Class Devil, Naruto Namikaze sang _Golden Flash_.

Naruto terlihat dikepung oleh musuhnya yang berjumlah 40 orang. Dia melihat ke segala arah. Tersenyum simpul. Kaki dan tangannya bersinar keemasan. Itu adalah teknik _Human Form Golden Flash_.

Naruto hilang tiba-tiba. Musuhnya menatap kebingungan tempat Naruto yang sudah kosong. Tanpa disadari oleh siapapun, Naruto sudah muncul di atas mereka. Kedua tangannya teracung ke depan, tiba-tiba muncul lingkaran sihir berwarna kuning. Dari lingkaran sihir itu muncul puluhan laser demonic power berwarna emas. Naruto menggumamkan nama tekniknya.

" **Hikari no Ame"**

Puluhan laser kuning itu melesat menuju lawannya. Mereka mati dengan tubuh tertembus laser Naruto tanpa disadari. Sebuah teknik cepat tanpa lawannya bisa menyadari. Teknik itu sangat mengerikan.

Naruto turun ke bawah, daerah sekitarnya kosong. Dia sudah menghabisi semua musuh yang ada. Naruto berniat pergi ke medang perang lainnya tapi langkahnya terhenti saat merasakan hawa yang sudah tak asing lagi. Naruto menoleh ke belakang. Melihat nanar perempuan yang berada tak jauh darinya.

"Grayfia- _chan_ ," gumam Naruto.

Perempuan berambut perang panjang itu terdiam. Melihat Naruto dengan wajah menyesal. "Maaf, Naruto _-kun_." kata Grayfia lalu menunduk. Tidak kuat melihat pemuda yang dicintainya.

"Kamu masih punya kesempatan. Kemarilah, jadilah bagian dari kami. Bantu kami dalam perang ini!" kata Naruto cukup keras. "Grayfia- _chan_ , aku ingin kamu berada di sisiku, dan mewujudkan impian kita."

Grayfia menggeleng, membuat Naruto kaget. "Itu… tidak bisa."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena takdirku adalah melayani Lucifer _-sama_ seumur hidup. Itulah takdirku, takdir keluarga Lucifuge." Kata Grayfia lemah.

"Itu bukan takdir!" teriak Naruto. Grayfia menatap sorot penuh tekad pemuda yang dicintainya. "Kamu hanya terbelenggu oleh keluargamu. Setiap makhluk yang bernyawa memiliki hak untuk menentukan hidupnya. Melayani Lucifer bukanlah takdir! Aku tahu keinginanmu, kamu sebenarnya ingin bersama kami, disampingku 'kan?"

Grayfia terdiam. Dia memang tak bisa menyangkal perkataan Naruto. Dalam hatinya Grayfia ingin sekali berada di samping Naruto. Namun statusnya sebagai Luficuge yang bertugas untuk melayani Lucifer seumur hidup menghalangi keinginannya. Bayang-bayang akan masa lalunya dengan Naruto berputar di otaknya dengan cepat.

" _Grayfia-chan aku mencintaimu!" teriak anak kecil bersurai pirang dengan senyum 5 jarinya._

 _Gadis kecil berambut perak pendek itu kaget. Pipinya memerah. "Be-benarkah Naruto-kun mencintaiku?" tanyanya tak percaya._

 _Naruto mengangguk mantap. "Suatu hari aku akan menikahimu. Kita berdua akan hidup bahagia selamanya."_

" _A-aku juga mencintaimu, Naruto-kun." gumam Grayfia yang masih dapat didengar oleh Naruto._

Momen terindah dalam hidupnya tidak akan pernah dia lupakan. Tapi sekarang, kenangan-kenangan indah itu membuat hatinya tak karuan.

"Kemarilah, bergabunglah dengan kami. Kamu tak perlu pusing memikirkan statusmu sebagai pelayan Lucifer. Turutilah apa kata hatimu. Grayfia- _chan_ , aku akan melindungimu jika ada seseorang yang berniat buruk padamu. Aku janji!" kata Naruto meyakinkan sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

Grayfia terpaku. Menatap tangan Naruto yang terarah padanya. Kakinya bergerak, ingin menggapai tangan itu. Naruto yang melihat kekasihnya mendekati dirinya tersenyum. Senang akan keputusan Grayfia yang memihak dirinya, tidak memihak Old-Satan Faction.

"Dasar penghianat!"

 _Syut_

 _Crash!_

Senyum Naruto memudar. Matanya terbelalak kaget. Di depannya kini dia melihat tubuh Grayfia yang terkena serangan demonic power. Serangan itu bahkan sampai menembus perutnya. Dengan cepat Naruto segera menangkap kekasihnya yang hampir jatuh ke tanah. Dia melihat ke atas, pandangan tajamnya menatap orang yang tidak asing lagi.

"Shalba!" Naruto meneriaki nama orang yang telah menyerang Grayfia.

Shalba Beelzebub nama panjangnya, salah satu pemimpin Old-Satan Faction. Dia melihat Naruto dengan pandangan meremehkan.

"Na-Naruto- _kun_ ," kata Grayfia lemah.

"Tenangkan dirimu Grayfia _-chan_. Jangan terlalu banyak bergerak. Aku akan menyembuhkan lukamu sekarang." Kata Naruto lalu mengambil botol kecil di saku celananya.

Botol kecil itu berisi air mata Phoenix yang dapat menyembuhkan luka separah apapun. Naruto meneteskan air mata Phoenix itu ke tubuh Grayfia. Dengan cepat luka yang dialami Grayfia sembuh.

"Nah sekarang kamu sudah tidak apa-apa. Tunggulah di sini. Aku akan mengalahkan Shalba. Tak akan kubiarkan siapapun yang berani menyakitimu lolos."

"Terima kasih."

Naruto tersenyum hangat pada kekasihnya lalu berjalan beberapa langkah ke depan sambil melihat Shalba yang melayang di atas. Kedua kaki Naruto terselimuti cahaya berwarna emas. Dia lalu menghilang dengan cepat dan muncul di belakang Shalba 0,1 detik kemudian. Kaki kiri Naruto terangkat, bersiap menendang Shalba yang masih belum sadar akan kehadiran Naruto dengan tendangan cahayanya.

 _Dukh!_

Suara tendangan itu amat keras. Shalba terpental puluhan meter ke bawah, menubruk batu-batu besar dengan keras.

Tidak berhenti sampai disitu. Naruto menembakkan demonic power cukup besar. Kepulan debu tercipta saat teknik Naruto mengenai tanah lalu meledak. Shalba muncul dan terbang ke atas dengan pakaian yang sudah robek sana-sini. Dia menatap Naruto dengan kesal.

"Ck! Beraninya bocah sepertimu melayangkan serangan padaku. Aku adalah Beelzebub! Keturunan murni dari para pemimpin kaum iblis." Katanya dengan bangga. Menyombongkan diri sendiri.

Naruto hanya terdiam tak bersuara. Sorot matanya menatap dalam Shalba. Emosi bercampur senang. Emosi karena Grayfia terluka dan senang karena Grayfia kembali ke sisinya. Ledakan-ledakan kembali terdengar. Langit sempat terang oleh cahaya ledakan itu lalu berubah seperti semula saat ledakannya selesai.

Alis Shalba berkedut. Kesal melihat sorot mata lawan di depannya. "Ada apa dengan tatapanmu hah?"

"Tidak ada." Jawab Naruto datar.

Naruto melesat cepat menuju Shalba dengan tangan kanan yang bersinar terang. Shalba pun tak diam, dia juga melesat menuju Naruto. Tangannya terkepal erat.

 _Duakh!_

Keduanya beradu tinju, menciptakan gelombang kejut yang cukup besar. Shalba terdorong ke belakang, kalah dari tinju Naruto yang berkecepatan cahaya. Beberapa bukit batu hancur karena terhantam punggung Shalba. Kepulan debu kembali menyelimutinya.

Naruto menyipitkan mata, merasakan tekanan sihir yang cukup terkonsentrasi. Matanya membulat melihat serangan tiba-tiba yang muncul dari dalam kepulan debu. Naruto menggeserkan badan ke samping, serangan itu hanya melewati Naruto lalu meledak di langit. Ledakan itu cukup besar.

"Cih, tak kena ya…," gumam Shalba yang telah mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Naruto.

"Seperti yang diharapkan dari keturunan Maou, ketahanan fisikmu luar biasa." kata Naruto tersenyum remeh. Entah dia memuji atau meledek.

Seluruh tubuh Naruto bercahaya, terselimuti oleh domonic power. "Tapi, apa kau bisa bertahan dari serangan ini?"

" **Mirror Flash"**

Naruto hilang lalu muncul di atas musuhnya dengan kaki kanan yang teracung ke atas. Shalba yang menyadari kemunculan Naruto mendongkak, melihat sebuah kaki yang 1 cm lagi mengenai wajahnya.

 _Duahk!_

Tendangan Naruto sangat keras sampai Shalba menghantam tanah dengan kasar. Tidak hanya itu, kawah cukup dalam tercipta akibat hantaman Shalba. Retakan-retakan tanah pun tak luput. Naruto menghilang lagi, lalu muncul di atas Shalba yang tergeletak di atas tanah. Naruto kembali menentang Shalba, sekarang adalah perutnya. Tendangan itu mengakibatkan Shalba terperosok ke tanah lebih dalam.

Naruto muncul tak jauh dari posisi Shalba. Menjaga jarak. 10 detik kemudian dia melihat tangan yang keluar dari lubang bekas tubuh lawannya. Shalba bangkit lagi. Berdiri menghadap Naruto dengan darah segar yang keluar dari mulutnya. Dia menggeram marah.

"Jangan bercanda!" teriaknya marah. Shalba lalu merentangkan tangan kirinya ke depan. Tubuhnya seketika diselimuti aura hijau. "Cahaya penghakimanku, rasakanlah ini!"

Lingkaran sihir super besar berwarna hijau muncul di bawah kaki Naruto. Dia tahu teknik Shalba. Ini adalah salah satu teknik mematikannya. Naruto harus segera menghindar, jika terlambat sedetik saja maka dia akan mati tak menyisakan apapun.

Lingkaran sihir itu memunculkan demonic power yang besar, melesat ke atas. Naruto tak terlihat karena tubuhnya terselimuti oleh demonic power itu.

Grayfia yang melihat Naruto panik, wajahnya pucat. Takut Naruto tidak akan selamat. Dia meneriaki nama kekasihnya dengan air mata yang hampir menetes, "Naruto- _kun!_ "

Beberapa saat kemudian demonic power itu mulai menyusut. Mengecil sampai akhirnya hilang. Naruto pun tak terlihat. Shalba menyeringai senang, berfikir bahwa dia telah membunuh lawannya. Namun, seringaian itu lenyap saat dia mendengar suara yang tak asing lagi dari belakangnya.

"Kecepatan adalah bobot. Apakah kau ingin merasakan tendangan berkecepatan cahaya lagi?"

Shalba menoleh ke belakang, melihat Naruto dengan kaki yang terselimuti demonic power. Sudah terlambat baginya untuk menghindar.

 _Duakh!_

Lagi. Shalba terpental puluhan meter akibat tendangan Naruto. Namun tubuhnya masih dapat menahan itu. Shalba terlahir dengan fisik kuat. Butuh lebih banyak serangan untuk membuatnya kalah. Bahkan beberapa serangan berkecepatan cahaya pun belum bisa membuatnya kalah atau sekedar kelelahan.

"Haah… melawan keturunan Maou memang merepotkan," gumam Naruto.

Shalba bangkit berdiri lagi, menyeka darah yang keluar dari sudut mulutnya. Dia hendak menyerang balik tapi tidak jadi karena melihat lingkaran sihir di sampingnya yang memunculkan seseorang.

"Creuserey," Shalba menyebutkan nama orang itu.

"Shalba. Sebaiknya kita mundur. Pasukan kita kalah jumlah. Dan tadi aku melihat pasukan malaikat jatuh berdatangan. Jika tetap dilanjutkan maka kemungkinan kita akan kalah." Kata Creuserey.

"Jadi maksudmu kita kalah perang hah?" Tanya Shalba marah. Dia tidak peduli berapa banyak musuh yang ada. Yang Shalba inginkan hanyalah menang dan menghancurkan aliansi bodoh antara iblis, malaikat, dan malaikat jatuh.

"Tidak, bukan kalah perang. Hanya mundur untuk mempersiapkan pasukan kita yang tinggal sedikit. Perang ini tidak akan berakhir sampai kita menang. Berapa pun lama waktu yang dibutuhkan. Kita tetap pada tujuan untuk menghancurkan aliansi bodoh itu."

"Jadi, maksudmu kita mundur dulu?"

"Benar. Kita akan menyiapkan kembali pasukan untuk beberapa waktu ke depan. Ini demi tercapainya tujuan, kita harus bersabar." Jawab Creuserey.

"Baiklah. Aku setuju."

Di sisi lain, Naruto yang melihat kedatangan Creuserey mendecih. Jika keturunan Asmodeus sampai ikut dalam pertarungan maka akan merepotkan. Sangat merepotkan. Tapi Naruto cukup kaget melihat keduanya hilang. Kabur entah ke mana. Tidak lama kemudian dia menengar sorak-sorak penuh kegirangan. Samar-samar Naruto mendengar kata 'menang'. Apakah Old-Satan Faction berhasil dikalahkan? Tapi pemimpinnya masih belum mati 'kan? Apakah mereka mundur dari medan perang? Pikir Naruto.

Tidak memusingkan apa yang terjadi, Naruto segera mendekati Grayfia lalu memeluknya. "Sekarang kamu sudah aman. Tak perlu ada yang dikhawatirkan."

Grayfia membalas pelukan hangat Naruto. Dia membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang kekasihnya lalu mengangguk.

Naruto mengelus surai perak milik Grayfia dengan lembut. Tidak lama kemudian seseorang muncul. Naruto mengetahui siapa orang itu. Salah satu Jenderal Malaikat Jatuh.

"Baraqiel," kata Naruto.

"Ternyata kau di sini, Naruto."

"Bagaimana situasi medan perang?" Tanya Naruto.

"Mereka melarikan diri, kabur dari medang perang. Sepertinya mereka sadar kalah jumlah dan sadar jika perang tetap berlanjut maka mereka akan kalah." Jawab Baraqiel.

Naruto berfikir, ini aneh. Pemimpin tertinggi Old-Satan Faction adalah seorang Lucifer sejati. Rivezim Livan Lucifer sang iblis terkuat masa ini. Jelas orang kuat dan keras kepala seperti dia mana mau kabur dari medan perang. Ada hal yang ganjil.

"Bagaimana dengan Rivezim? Aku yakin kakek tua itu tidak sudi mundur sebelum menikmati kesenangan perang 'kan?"

Baraqiel mengangguk. "Rivezim sempat bertarung dengan Sirzech. Dia berhasil disudutkan oleh Sirzech lalu kabur entah ke mana. Sayangnya, Sirzech menderita luka yang cukup parah. Dia terlalu memaksakan dirinya."

Naruto mengangguk mengerti. Tidak heran jika Rivezim dapat disudutkan. Mengetahui musuhnya adalah Sirzech yang seorang Super Devil dengan kemampuan Power of Destruction sempurnanya.

Grayfia melepas pelukannya. Berterima kasih pada Naruto dan meyakinkan kekasihnya bahwa sekarang dirinya sudah membaik.

Baraqiel yang melihat Grayfia cukup kaget. "Naruto, dia…,"

"Dia bukan lagi kelompok Old-Satan Faction. Dia sekarang bagian dari kita." Kata Naruto tegas. Meyakinkan Baraqiel.

Baraqiel terdiam. Lalu mengangguk singkat. Dia percaya sepenuhnya pada Naruto. "Ya sudah. Aku akan membicarakan masalah ini pada pemimpin lainnya. Kuharap keputusan terbaik yang akan diambil."

"Tolong bilang pada mereka bebaskan segala tuntutan hukum Grayfia- _chan_."

"Akan aku usahakan."

Baraqiel menghilang. Pergi dari medan perang karena semua urusannya sudah selesai. Dia juga akan segera bertemu dengan para atasan aliansi untuk membicarakan nasib Grayfia yang sempat memihak musuh.

"Ayo kita pulang, Grayfia _-chan_."

"Umm."

Mereka berdua berjalan bersama menuju pasukan lainnya yang sudah berkumpul di pos terdekat.

Naruto melirik Grayfia yang terus menunduk. Mungkin perasaannya masih campur aduk. "Ne Grayfia _-chan_ ," panggil Naruto.

Grayfia mendongkak, melihat Naruto yang lebih tinggi darinya. "Apa Naruto _-kun_?"

Naruto tak langsung menjawab. Dia menerawang langit. Mengingat perkataannya dulu pada Grayfia. "Apa kamu masih ingat perkataanku dulu yang suatu hari akan menikahimu?"

Sontak muka Grayfia memerah. Dia menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya. "I-iya. Aku ingat. Memangnya ada apa?" katanya gugup.

"Baguslah kalau kamu masih ingat. Aku hanya ingin bilang setelah keadaan Mekai membaik, maukah kamu menikah denganku?" kata Naruto melamar orang yang dicintainya.

"Eh… etto…," Grayfia gugup. Tak tahu harus bilang apa. Grayfia ingin sekali bilang mau. Tapi itu sulit terucap. Lidahnya kelu, bibirnya seperti membeku sulit digerakkan.

"A-aku mau!" kata Grayfia dengan susah payah.

Naruto tersenyum 5 jari. "Baguslah!"

* * *

1 Minggu sesudah perang selesai, keadaan Mekai kian membaik. Kawasan-kawasan yang sebelumnya hancur akibat peperangan mulai diperbaiki dengan kekuatan sihir. Para petinggi masing-masing kaum pun bergerak cepat untuk menstabilkan aliansi. Terutama kaum iblis yang harus mencari pengganti Yondai Maou secepatnya. Jika jabatan itu dibiarkan kosong terlalu lama kemungkinan terburuk ada peperangan lagi yang bertujuan memperebutkan jawabatan tertinggi kaum iblis. Itu akan sangat merugikan.

Di Istana megah clan Namikaze sedang diadakan pesta pernikahan antara pewaris sah keluarga Namikaze, Naruto Namikaze dan salah satu keluarga Lucifuge, Grayfia Lucifuge. Pesta itu sangat mewah dan dihadiri oleh orang-orang penting seperti para petinggi clan yang lain. Ada Lucius Gremory selaku pemimpin clan Gremory, Zekram Bael selaku pemimpin clan Bael, Fugaku Uchiha selaku pemimpin clan Uchiha, dan masih banyak lagi.

Tidak hanya itu, teman-teman Naruto pun turut memeriahkan pesta. Diantaranya ada Sirzech Gremory, Ajuka Astaroth, Serafall Sistri, dan Falbium Glaysa-Labolas. Mereka semua turut senang akan pernikahan Naruto. Tak lupa pihak aliansi pun diundang. Seperti Baraqiel yang menjadi perwakilan malaikat jatuh dan Raphael yang menjadi perwakilan malaikat.

Grayfia pun sudah terlepas dan bebas dari segala tuntutan. Sebelumnya dia pernah dipanggil untuk sidang. Grayfia terkena hukuman karena aksi penghianatannya. Namun Naruto yang dibantu Baraqiel berjuang menyelamatkan Grayfia dengan menjadi saksi. Akhirnya setelah menjalani sidang beberapa kali hakim memutuskan membebaskan Grayfia dari hukumannya.

Perasaan Grayfia sangat bahagia. Cita-citanya tercapai dengan menjadi istri Naruto. Pesta pernikahan berjalan lancar. Kushina dan Minato selaku orangtua Naruto memberikan hadiah berupa istana megah lengkap dengan para pelayannya yang berada di Konoha –salah satu wilayah kekuasaan clan Namikaze, tapi Naruto menolak dengan halus. Alasannya karena dia dan Grayfia akan hidup bersama di rumah yang sederhana dengan hanya beberapa pelayan di pinggiran Konoha. Rumah itu sengaja Naruto beli sebelum pernikahannya.

Meskipun Kushina dan Minato cukup kecewa dengan pilihan putra pertamanya karena menolak hadiah tapi mereka senang Naruto telah mandiri. Mereka mendukung seluruh keputusan Naruto meskipun ada beberapa yang membuat kecewa. Tapi tak apa. Demi kebaikan Naruto Kushina dan Minato rela mengesampingkan ego masing-masing yang ingin anaknya terlihat berkelas dan terhormat.

Pesta pernikahan ditutup dengan Naruto yang mencium lembut bibir istrinya.

* * *

2 hari telah berlalu. Kini di salah satu ruang yang megah tempat para tetua kaum iblis bekerja terlihat mereka sedang mendiskusikan sesuatu yang penting. Ini menyangkut siapa yang akan menjadi Yondai Maou selanjutnya. Para tetua itu berjumlah 4 orang.

"Aku telah memiliki beberapa nama yang cocok untuk dijadikan Maou selanjutnya." Kata Tetua 1 sambil menyerahkan kertas berisi beberapa identitas orang.

Tetua yang lainnya mengambil kertas itu lalu membacanya. Total ada 6 kertas yang masing-masing berisi 1 profil seseorang.

"Sirzech Gremory kah? Dia memang kuat dan cerdas. Terbukti pada Great War dulu yang sanggup menekan salah satu pemimpin malaikat." Komen Tetua 2.

"Aku setuju. Aku juga mendengar kabar bahwa Sirzech sanggup menyudutkan Rivezim sampai membuatnya terpaksa mundur." Timpal Tetua 3.

"Hmm. Sepertinya Sirzech cocok. Terlebih dia peringkatnya sudah Super Devil." Setuju Tetua 4.

Mereka mengangguk. Keputusan sudah dibuat. Sirzech akan menjadi salah satu dari Yondai Maou, tapi belum dipastikan dia akan menyandang gelar apa.

Kertas kedua berisikan profil Ajuka Astaroth. Berdasarkan pertimbangan mereka yang melihat potensi Ajuka dan juga berperingkat Ultimate-Class Devil mereka memutuskan untuk mengangkat Ajuka sebagai salah satu dari Yondai Maou.

Sisa tinggal 4 kertas lagi yang diantaranya berisikan profil Serafall Sistri, Falbium Glaysa-Labolas, Grayfia Lucifuge yang sekarang berubah marga menjadi Namikaze, dan terakhir adalah Naruto Namikaze.

Itulah nama-nama para iblis terkuat di Mekai. Tidak hanya kuat, mereka memiliki kecerdasan, potensi dan kharisma seorang pemimpin. 6 orang calon Maou namun hanya 4 orang yang akan menjadi Yondai Maou membuat para tetua pusing menentukan siapa yang lebih layak. Dalam hal apapun kedudukan mereka sejajar. Masing-masing dari mereka memiliki kelebihan sendiri.

"Bagaimana ini?" tanya Tetua 3.

"Kita pikir dulu siapa yang akan menjadi Maou Leviathan. Di sini ada 2 orang yang cocok untuk menduduki jabatan itu. Mereka adalah Serafall dan Grayfia yang sama-sama berperingkat Ultimate-Class Devil. Menurut kalian, siapa yang lebih layak?"

"Hmm. Keduanya sama-sama kuat dan cerdas. Tapi aku lebih memilih Serafall Sistri." Kata Tetua 2.

"Alasannya?" tanya Tetua 4.

"Karena dia bersih dari catatan hitam dan tidak pernah melakukan pelanggaran. Berbeda dengan Grayfia yang pernah mengkhianati kita. Seorang mantan penghianat seperti dirinya tidak cocok menjadi Maou. Itu akan menjatuhkan reputasi kaum iblis."

Mereka semua berfikir. Lalu mengangguk bersamaan.

"Aku setuju. Serafall lebih cocok menjadi Leviathan." Kata Tetua 1.

Sudah diputuskan. Mereka akan mengangkat Serafall Sistri sebagai Maou Leviathan.

"Nah, sekarang tinggal menentukan siapa yang akan menjadi Maou Lucifer, Beelzebub, dan Asmodeus."

"Hmm. Aku merekomendasikan Sirzech Gremory untuk diangkat menjadi Maou Lucifer. Tidak hanya kuat dan cerdas, loyalitasnya pada kaum iblis sangat tinggi. Bahkan dia berani menantang Rivezim Livan Lucifer yang kita tahu tak seorangpun pernah mengalahkannya. Dia cocok menjadi pemimpin tertinggi." Kata Tetua 3.

"Aku kurang setuju," balas Tetua 2. "Aku merekomendasikan Naruto Namikaze yang akan menjadi Maou Lucifer."

"Alasannya?"

"Kuat dan cerdas itu perkara umum seorang pemimpin. Naruto memiliki kharisma yang tidak dimiliki oleh Rirzech, yaitu kharisma untuk menyatukan seluruh orang. Dia memiliki kelebihan untuk membuat orang lain percaya dan berjalan di jalannya. Terbukti saat Naruto menjadi Kapten unit Komando pada Great War dulu. Dia mampu menggerakkan bawahannya dengan baik. Membawa informasi berharga tanpa ada satupun bawahannya yang terluka. Saat itu Naruto masih remaja tapi dia sudah menunjukkan kharisma kepemimpinannya."

"Dulu dan sekarang berbeda. Sirzech lebih menonjolkan perkembangannya. Naruto tidak memiliki kemajuan dalam hal peringkat. Dia hanya diam di High Class Devil sejak kecil." Kata Tetua 4 yang terlihat mendukung Tetua 3.

"Peringkat tidak berpengaruh. Lagi pula alasan Naruto tetap berada di peringkat itu karena dia jarang mengikuti turnamen tahunan." Balas Tetua 1.

"Jadi bagaimana keputusannya? Meskipun salah satu diantara mereka tidak akan menjadi Maou Lucifer tapi kemungkinan mereka ada yang menjadi Maou Beelzebeb." Tanya Tetua 2 pada rekan-rekannya.

"Hmm. Aku mengusulkan untuk membuat pertandingan penentu antara Naruto dan Sirzech. Siapa yang menang akan menjadi Maou Lucifer dan yang kalah menjadi Maou Beelzebub. Bagaimana?" usul Tetua 1.

"Aku setuju."

"Aku juga."

"Ya. Aku tak masalah. Tapi pertandingan itu hanya berlaku jika keduanya sama-sama setuju. Jika ada satu yang tidak tertarik menjadi Maou maka otomatis yang satunya lagi naik menjadi Maou. Contoh jika Naruto tidak mau menjadi Maou maka Sirzech yang akan naik jabatan." Kata Ketua 3.

"Selanjutnya bagaimana dengan Ajuka dan Falbium? Apa kita harus mengadakan pertandingan untuk memperebutkan jabatan Maou Asmodeus?"

"Tidak ada pilihan selain jalan pertandingan. Kecuali jika salah satu dari Naruto dan Sirzech ada yang mengundurkan diri. Maka otomatis Ajuka dan Falbium naik menjadi Yondai Maou."

"Baiklah. Aku akan mengurus surat resminya. Pertandingan akan diadakan 3 hari lagi di tempat bekas medan perang yang belum diperbaiki. Bagaimanapun jika mereka sudah bertarung habis-habisan maka tidak mustahil 1 Negara bisa rata dengan tanah."

Mereka mengangguk setuju. Semua keputusan sudah dibuat. Tinggal menunggu hasil pertandingan dan mengumumkan siapa yang layak menjadi Yondai Maou selanjutnya.

* * *

Pagi hari di pinggiran Konoha, terlihat Naruto dan Grayfia yang berdiri menghadap rumah sederhana sambil membawa 2 buah koper besar. Mungkin bagi kebanyakan orang rumah itu bukan sederhana, tapi mewah. Bayangkan saja, rumah itu besar dan memiliki 2 lantai dengan model Eropa abad pertengahan. Halamannya pun tak kalah besar. Ada taman bermain serta kolam renang di bagian belakang. Rumah ini terbilang mewah jika berada di Bumi, tempat tinggal Manusia, Youkai, Vampire, Manusia Serigala, dan masih banyak lagi.

Tidak hanya di Mekai saja yang mengalami peperangan. Di Bumi juga sedang berlangsung peperangan yang dinamakan Perang Dunia II. Iblis yang tinggal di Bumi mengatakan bahwa perang itu lebih dahsyat dari perang sebelumnya.

Dunia memang selalu dilanda oleh peperangan.

Grayfia menghirup udara segar. Pagi hari memang cocok untuk menikmati setiap oksigen yang dihirup. Sejuk dan menenangkan. "Nyaman sekali udara di sini," katanya.

"Tentu saja. Rumah kita terletak jauh dari kebisingan kota. Di sini hanya ada beberapa rumah, sisanya hutan dan hamparan ladang gandung yang indah. Jadi tak heran udara di sini segar, meskipun siang hari." Jelas Naruto.

"Benar. Aku sudah lama tidak menghirup udara sesegar ini."

"Kalau sudah puas menghirup udara segarnya ayo kita masuk. Aku sudah lelah dan ingin mandi." Kata Naruto dengan wajah dibuat lusuh.

Grayfia tersenyum menatap wajah suaminya. "Ya sudah, ayo kita masuk. Aku sudah puas menghirup udara segar. Lagian mulai sekarang aku akan tinggal di sini dan bisa menghirup udara segar setiap harinya."

Grayfia melingkarkan tangannya ke tangan kekar Naruto lalu berjalan bersama menuju pintu rumah yang besar. Grayfia menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang suaminya. "Terima kasih, anata… eh?!" sontak muka Grayfia memerah karena memanggil Naruto dengan sebutan sayang.

"Anata… tidak buruk juga. Aku suka nama panggilan itu tsuma," kata Naruto yang balas memanggil istrinya dengan panggilan sayang khas orang Jepang.

Naruto mengelus surai perak istrinya dengan lembut. Di depan pintu sudah berdiri 3 orang, 1 orang laki-laki dan sisanya perempuan. Mereka adalah pelayan rumah ini lengkap memakai setelan maid berwarna kuning putih.

"Selamat datang di rumah Naruto _-sama_ , Grayfia- _sama_." Kata hormat pelayang lelaki itu sambil membungkuk diikuti dengan pelayang perempuan yang berada di kanan dan kirinya.

"Ya. Terima kasih karena sudah membersihkan rumah ini." Balas Naruto.

"Itu adalah kewajiban kami sebagai pelayan clan Namikaze." Kata salah satu pelayan wanita.

"Biarkan saya yang membawa kopernya, Naruto- _sama_." Pelayan lelaki itu lalu membawa 2 koper Naruto ke dalam rumah.

"Air panas untuk mandi dan makanan sudah siap. Naruto- _sama_ dan Grayfia _-sama_ silahkan pilih mau mandi atau makan dulu, kami akan menyiapkannya dengan segera."

"Anata tadi ingin mandi. Tolong siapkan air panasnya ya," pinta Grayfia.

"Sesuai perintah Grayfia _-sama_. Saya akan menyiapkannya sesegera mungkin." Salah satu pelayan wanita itu langsung masuk. Melaksanakan perintah atasannya.

"Kalau begitu saya akan menyiapkan makanan," pelayan terakhir dengan perawakan berumur 16 tahun yang masih berada di luar membungkuk hormat lalu berbalik menuju ke dalam rumah. Langkahnya terhenti saat tuannya berbicara.

"Jangan lupa siapkan ramen miso untuk penutup ya, Hinata."

"Baik. Saya tidak akan lupa." Hinata membungkuk lagi lalu berjalan menuju dapur.

"Ayo kita ke kamar." Ajak Naruto.

"Umm."

Waktu terus berjalan. Naruto dan Grayfia sudah membersihkan tubuh. Badan mereka kembali segar. Kini waktunya untuk sarapan. Berbagai menu makanan sudah terjadi di meja makan. Semua makanan itu terlihat enak. Banyaknya makanan yang tersaji membuat Naruto berfikir tidak akan sanggup menghabiskan semuanya. Akhirnya dia menyuruh ke-3 pelayannya untuk makan bersama.

Awalnya semua pelayan menolak karena tidak pantas makan satu meja bersama tuan mereka. Itu terlihat tidak sopan. Tapi Naruto tidak peduli. Dia menganggap tuan dan pelayan sama saja, tidak ada yang beda. Akhirnya ke-3 pelayan itu makan bersama dengan Naruto dan Grayfia. Ini adalah kali pertamanya Naruto makan semeja dengan pelayan yang telah mengurus keluarganya dari dulu.

Seluruh pelayan keluarga Namikaze berasal dari clan Hyuuga. Hyuuga termasuk ke dalam 72 Pillars dengan peringkat rendah. Rata-rata clan dengan peringkat rendah menjadi pelayan clan peringkat tinggi.

3 pelayan rumah ini yang seluruhnya berasal dari keluarga Hyuuga adalah Hinata Hyuuga, Neji Hyuuga, dan Natsu Hyuuga. Mereka menikmati makanan masing-masing dengan tenang.

* * *

Jauh dari Mekai, tepatnya di Surga tingkat ke-7. Terlihat sebuah bangunan megah. Bangunan itu menjulang ke atas dengan bendera besar berkibar di tiang utama. Bangunan ini merupakan markas utama World Government.

Di salah satu ruangan yang luas dengan dinding berlapiskan emas. Terlihat sebuah meja besar berbentuk persegi. Meja itu dikelilingi oleh sofa empuk yang telah diduduki oleh 8 orang. Mereka adalah para pemimpin tertinggi fraksi malaikat dan malaikat jatuh.

Dikubu malaikat, sudah ada para Seraph. Mereka adalah Michael sang Archangel dan King of Spades, Gabriel King of Heart, Raphael King of Club, dan Uriel King of Diamond.

Dikubu malaikat jatuh, suda ada Gubernur Jenderal dan para Jenderalnya. Mereka adalah Azazel sang Gubernur Jenderal Malaikat Jatuh, Shemhazai sang Wakil Gubernur Jenderal, Baraqiel sang Jenderal, dan Kokabiel sang Jenderal Malaikat Jatuh.

Seharusnya pertemuan penting ini dihadiri oleh seluruh kubu aliansi. Tapi fraksi iblis tidak bisa hadir karena jabatan Yondai Maou sedang kosong dan para Tetua tidak dapat hadir, mereka terlalu sibuk mengurusi fraksi iblis.

"Kita langsung saja mulai pertemuan ini. Aku mengundang kalian bermaksud untuk menunjuk siapa yang akan menjadi pimpinan World Government." Kata Michael.

"Hmm. Pemimpin ya… memang penting menunjuk pemimpin aliansi. Cepat atau lambat kita harus mencari orang yang cocok untuk jadi pemimpin." timpal Azazel.

"Anda benar Azazel _-dono_. Aku telah memikirkan untuk menunjuk 5 orang yang akan memimpin World Government. Mereka akan disebut _**Five Star Elder**_ (Lima Bintang Senior). Masing-masing fraksi harus menunjuk salah satu pemimpinnya untuk menjadi Five Star Elder." Jelas Raphael.

"Hmm. 5 orang ya… berarti minimal salah satu fraksi menyumbangkan 1 orang. Kalau begitu aku akan menunjuk Kokabiel menjadi pemimpin World Government." Kata Azazel merekomendasikan Jenderalnya.

Orang yang dimaksud kaget. Kokabiel tak pernah menyangka ini sebelumnya. "Aku tak mau! Aku akan bosan kalau hanya duduk jadi pemimpin saja. Aku lebih suka terjun langsung ke medan perang." Tolak Kokabiel.

"Hmm… tak ada pilihan lain. Baraqiel, kau saja yang maju menjadi pemimpin aliansi." Tawar Azazel.

Baraqiel sempat terdiam. Memikirkan tawaran atasannya. Dia lalu mengangguk. "Baiklah, tak masalah bagiku."

"Yosh. Berarti 1 orang sudah resmi menjadi Five Star Elder. Kami dari fraksi malaikat akan mengajukan 2 nama, yaitu Uriel dan Gabriel." Kata Michael yang diberi anggukan mantap oleh Gabriel dan Uriel.

"Hmm. Sisanya tinggal dari fraksi iblis ya?" tanya Shemhazai.

"Ya. Tetua mereka sudah setuju dengan rencana pembentukan Five Star Elder. Tapi mereka belum memastikan siapa yang akan maju. Mereka hanya mengatakan jika tidak dari Yondai Maou yang maju menjadi pemimpin aliansi maka salah satu dari ketua clan di Mekai yang maju." Jawab Uriel.

"Hanya segitu saja? Kalau sudah selesai aku akan langsung ke Grigori. Masih banyak kerjaan yang belum selesai."

"Tidak. Masih ada 1 lagi. Ini tentang Old-Satan Faction. Aku telah membuat sistem buronan bagi orang yang mengancam kedamaian dunia. Poster buronan yang keluar baru berjumlah 4. Mereka semua adalah para pemimpin Old-Satan Faction." Kata Michael lalu mengeluarkan 4 poster buronan dari lingkaran sihir penyimpanan.

"Hmm. Apakah harganya tidak kebesaran? Lalu bagaimana kau menyebarkan poster ini ke seluruh makhluk supranatural?" Tanya Azazel sambil melihat poster buronan Rivezim.

"Jangan khawatir. Aku sudah mengurusnya. Poster buronan sudah tersebar ke segala fraksi maupun mitologi." Jawab Gabriel.

"Itu saja yang aku sampaikan dalam pertemuan kali ini."

* * *

Siang hari di rumah Naruto, terlihat pasangan suami istri sedang duduk berdua di ayunan depan rumah. Mereka terlihat membaca buku bersama. Entah buku apa itu. Tidak lama kemudian, seorang pengirim surat datang. Dia menyimpan beberapa surat ke kotak surat rumah Naruto.

Naruto yang melihat itu segera berjalan ke kotak surat lalu mengambil yang ada di dalamnya. Hari ini dia mendapatkan 2 kiriman surat. Satu dari Tetua Fraksi Iblis dan satunya lagi dari World Government.

"Tak biasanya pihak aliansi mengirimkan surat." Gumam Naruto lalu membaca surat dari pihak aliansi terlebih dahulu. "Hmm. Hanya rincian para pemimpinnya dan 4 buah poster buronan. Kepala mereka dihargai tinggi, terlebih kakek Lucifer itu."

Setelah puas membaca surat dari aliansi, Naruto lalu membuka surat terakhir dari Tetua. Isinya rekomendasi menjadi Maou Lucifer dan undangan pertarungan dengan Sirzech untuk memperebutkan gelar Lucifer.

Naruto menatap bosan surat itu. Sejujurnya dia tidak tertarik menjadi bagian dari Yondai Maou. Dia berniat ingin mengirim surat balasan penolakannya tapi terlebih dahulu Naruto harus membicarakan hal ini dengan Grayfia.

"Dapat surat dari siapa, anata?" tanya Grayfia yang melihat Naruto sudah berada di dekatnya.

Naruto duduk lalu menjawab, "Dari pihak aliansi dan Tetua."

"Heh, boleh aku tahu isinya?"

"Tentus saja. Ini," Naruto menyerahkan 2 surat itu pada Grayfia.

Grayfia membacanya dengan teliti. Bibirnya tersenyum ketika membaca surat dari Tetua. "Apa anata menyetujui permintaan dari Tetua?"

"Sejujurnya sih tidak. Aku sama sekali tidak tertarik."

"Menurutku anata cocok jadi salah satu Yondai Maou, apalagi bergelar Lucifer. Aku harap anata menyetujuinya. Aku harap anata yang akan menjadi Lucifer." Kata Grayfia penuh harap.

Naruto menatap Grayfia. Bingung. "Memang kenapa tsuma ingin aku menjadi Lucifer?"

Grayfia tak langsung menjawab. Dia menyimpan kedua surat itu di samping lalu mencium lebut bibir Naruto, ciuman itu bertahan lama. Grayfia menjawab sambil tersenyum, "Karena seorang Lucifuge ditakdirkan untuk melayani Lucifer."

Naruto terpana. Pipinya bersemu merah. Dia mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain. "Tsuma tidak ditakdirkan menjadi pelayan Lucifer."

"Eh?" Grayfia bingung. Mungkinkah Naruto tetap dengan keputusan awalnya? Tidak tertarik menjadi Lucifer.

Naruto menatap wajah istrinya dari ekor mata. Dia bisa menangkap kebingungan Grayfia.

"Maksudku, Grayfia Lucifuge tidak ditakdirkan untuk melayani Lucifer!" Kata Naruto lalu menatap istrinya dengan serius. Sedetik kemudian pandangannya berubah lembut. "Tapi menjadi pendamping seorang Lucifer. Benarkan?"

Mata Grayfia membulat. "Jadi… anata menyetujui permintaan ini?"

"Ya. Demi tsuma, aku akan menjadi Yondai Maou bergelar Lucifer!" kata Naruto dengan semangat.

Grayfia memeluk tubuh suaminya dengan erat. Senang akan keputusan Naruto. Sekarang Naruto harus memikirkan bagaimana caranya mengalahkan Sirzech.

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **AN:** Halo. Saya Author baru yang tidak lama ini kenal sama Fanfiction. Apakah nama pen name saya sulit? Kalau sulit panggil saya **Arrier-san/kun**. Jangan panggil Senpai/Senior, karena saya tidak berhak dipanggil seperti itu.

Aneh ya Hinata jadi pelayannya Naruto? Tapi itu memang sudah perannya. Hinata hanya sekedar tokoh pendamping, tidak terlibat dalam kejadian-kejadian penting di cerita.

Untuk pair, saya rasa cukup mainstream di mana pendamping Naruto adalah Grayfia. Tapi saya akan membuat cerita yang berbeda. Saya akan membuat pair yang mainstream namun jalan ceritanya tidak mainstream!

Jangan harap fic ini Naruto membuat harem ya, karena fic ini single pair. Terlebih fic ini bukan bergenre Ecchi atau Harem.

Untuk kekuatan Naruto saya samakan seperti di canonnya. Perbedannya adalah jika di canon menggunakan prinsip chakra maka di fic ini menggunakan prinsip demonic power. Ini adalah profil lengkap Naruto:

 _ **Name**_ **:** _Naruto Namikaze_

 _ **Nickname**_ **:** _Golden Flash_

 _ **Race**_ **:** _Pure-Blooded Devil_

 _ **Gender**_ **:** _Male_

 _ **Affiliations**_ **:** _72 Pillars, Namikaze Clan, Uzumaki Clan, Anti-Satan Faction_

 _ **Relatives**_ **:** _Kushina Namikaze (Mother), Minato Namikaze (Father), Menma Namikaze (Young Brother), Naruko Namikaze (Young Sister)_

 _ **Abilities**_ **:** _Demonic Power, Senjutsu Mode, Human Form Golden Flash Mode, Rikudou Mode, Ten Gudoudama_

 _ **Status**_ **:** _Alive, Merried With Grayfia Lucifuge_

 _ **Rank**_ **:** _High-Class Devil_

Itulah profil lengkap Naruto. Saya juga meminta saran kepada pembaca siapa orang yang pantas menjadi Five Star Elder dari fraksi iblis.

Chapter 2 akan menampilkan Naruto vs Sirzech. Tunggu saja!

Jangan lupa review banyak ya!

* * *

Salam anti-mainstream!

 **© Personnes Arrierees**


End file.
